The Wood
by makeitinamerica
Summary: After a trip to karaoke dokie, the gang are walking home. The trip takes an unexpected turn when a certain red head runs off into the woods. Will they get her back? Or will someone get to her first? Bade and slight Cabbie. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/This is out first Multi-Chapter Fanfic so I am sorry of it is not that good but yeah anyway enjoy.**

**Disclaimer/ We unfortunately do not own Victorious.  
**

Jade's POV

We were just walking home from Karaoke Dokie after an amazing night of singing and dancing, and my hand was now entwined with becks and the moonlight was shining down on us things are absolutely perfect...well apart from the constant chatter from a certain red head.

'And now my brother is not allowed to enter Canada ever again' Finished an ever so bubbly cat.

'So little red how many countries is it now that your brother has been banned from...12?' Andre questioned. 'Actually counting this one it is 13' Cat stated proudly.

We walked a little bit further, now passing the woods which, even though i would never admit it, actually scare me. Beck let go of my hand and moved his arm protectively around my waist.

'Did I tell you about the one time my brother went to Mexico and he...'Cat started, at that point I stopped listening to her because I have probably heard this story a hundred times already. I went off into my own world and started thinking about the assignment I have to do for Monday.

I snapped out of my daydream when I heard a scream, it took me a couple seconds to realise it was cats scream. I instantly started to worry because even though cat is annoying she is my best friend.

I looked around but all I saw was a blur of red hair as cat ran into the woods. We all shouted for her to come back but we got no response. So , very reluctantly, we all entered the woods to go and search for our lost cat.

/

After about 5 minutes of walking and shouting cats name I asked the question that had been puzzling me since she ran of:

'So why did cat run off anyway?'

'Their was rustle in the trees, I think it was a bird or something' Tori answered.

I stopped abruptly making Robbie, who was walking behind me, bump into me.'So cat ran off and is now alone at night in these woods because of a bird' I said it slowly trying to process the stupidity of the situation,'thats so stupid'.

There was bunch of 'yeah I know's from everyone apart from Robbie, who had been strangely quiet and distracted since we had entered the woods. I brushed it off as him just being scared as usual.

'Well whatever we better keep going' I said.

I started walking away quickly making beck have to run to catch up with me, when he did, he snaked his arm around my waist and whispered in my ear:

'Don't worry babe, we'll find her'

He could sense how worried about her i was because of her tendencies to be scared of anything, as demonstrated today, we all kept up a swift pace just wanting to find cat and get home.

Cat POV

I didn't know how long I had been running, but I was getting tired. It was probably not the best idea to run into the woods considering what had scared me was in there but when I get scared I can't think straight, I think...Curved. I almost laughed at my inside joke until I remember the situation I was in,

Why was a scary man watching us?

**AN/ Will update soon, please review and tell us what you think and if you have any suggestions on what you want to happen feel free to tell us. xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ First of all I would like to thank our first 2 reviewers 'Bade4life21' and 'Bhindgreeneyes' Thank you so much for reviewing guys. Anyways here is chapter 2 of 'The wood' Enjoy !**

Becks POV  
We had been walking for half an hour and their was still no sign of Cat I was getting really worried about her, she Really is more like a child, and a child could never survive out in the woods on their own.

I looked at Jade face, she looked like she was really focused on something in the distance, i looked in the direction she was looking in and saw nothing. I squeezed her hand, which was clasped firmly in mine, to give her reassurance but i got no acknowledgement that she had felt it.

I just shrugged it off as her thinking about cat, i knew she really loved cat like a sister even if she would never admit it. She had told me everything about how cat would hide at jades house to get away from her parents who were fighting all the time, i knew cat had a bad childhood and that is why she acts the way she does today. She doesn't want to grow up and be like her parents.

I stopped mid-thought when i could have sworn i saw a figure in the trees. maybe it was cat! I suddenly had a rush of relief in me, of course it was cat who else would be out here at night.

'hey guys' I said excitedly 'I think i just saw cat over there' i pointed in the direction i had seen the figure, and we all immediately started running in the  
Direction i had pointed in, calling out cats name.

Robbie POV  
When beck pointed out that he thought he has seen cat, my stomach dropped. I had seen the figure too but i knew it wasn't cat.

I had seen what cat had been running away from, i know i should tell the others but they wouldn't believe me if i said i saw someone watching us, they never do. The only one who ever listens to me is cat.

Cat, all alone in the woods right now probably scared out of her mind. I was really worried about her, I think everyone but her know that i have a crush on her, but i know she would never date me.

I ran on behind the others a little slower, i knew i was putting them all in danger by not telling them but for all i know this could just be another normal person like us. But i had a sick feeling inside of me that it wasn't.

Cats POV

I eventually stopped running. My legs hurt and i was gasping for breath. I bent over trying to catch my breath.

Thats when i realised i had absolutely no idea where i was. i started to panic as strange shadows flickered through the trees making me feel like i was in one of the horror movies jade had forced me to watch.i started to cry thinking of all the worst possibilities of being lost in the woods at night.

I collapsed onto the ground into a big tearful heap, until i heard a noise. Maybe the gang had come looking for me, i started to get my hopes up in thinking i might be rescued.

Quickly i looked up just in time for something to hit me in the head and everything to go black.

**AN/ sorry its so short but its quite hard to come up with ideas and I am also really sorry if their is any mistakes I was writing this really quickly.**

**Anyway please review to tells us what you think and if you have any ideas on what you want to happen in this story feel free to tell us in a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ I'm Back with another Update of the wood so enjoy.**

**Ps. Thank you to everyone who had reviewed this story. **

Jades POV

I felt like i was in a trance, just walking with out thinking. I was so worried about Cat, she is my best friend after all and i bet right now she is curled up in a ball somewhere, crying.

'hey guys look at this'

I snapped my head up at the sound of Vegas voice and looked at what she was motioning at.

' isn't that cats phone' asked Tori.

I bent down and picked up the pink pear phone. 'Yeah it is' i said somewhat sadly. They all looked around, defeated.

'Well we gotta keep looking' i said.

'maybe we should just call the police, they can probably find her quicker than if we keep looking' Andre said, what was he stupid.

'No' i shouted ' By the time they get here she could be anywhere, we have to keep looking ourselves.

'Jade' Vega started, i shot her a glare but she kept on talking' Andre's right they could do a better than us'

'No' i said stubbornly, 'if you guys won't help me then i will do this myself' and with that said i ran off into the woods, ignoring their shouts of protest.

Becks POV

'Jade' i shouted 'Jade, no come back' i started to run after her but an arm held me back. I looked around to see Andre.

'Beck we are missing cat and now Jade we don't need you running off as well' he said.

'But i can't just let her be out there on her own what if something happens to her' i said worriedly.

'Beck, look jade is one of the strongest people i know, she'll be fine' Andre reassured me. But i had a feeling she wasn't going to be fine.

Cats POV

I opened my eyes and had to shut them again almost instantly Because my head was pounding. I couldn't remember anything that had happened. Where was i? And why did my head hurt?

I slowly opened my eyes again and looked around. I was in a house, i think. It was really dark so i couldn't be sure.

I slowly rose up from the floor, wincing at the pain in my foot which i know wasn't their before.

I let my eyes adjust to the darkness,

And spotted a door. I limped over and tried to open it.

Of course it was locked.

I looked around some more and spotted one window that I definitely wouldn't be able to fit through.

Defeated i sat down on the floor again and started to cry.

Jades POV

I stomped angrily through the trees, grumbling to myself.

'Who do they think they are saying i can't find cat on my own, well i'll show them'

I burst through the trees into a clearing with a big, abounded house in the middle of it.

I decided to try and get it because, knowing cat, she will have gone in their because it looks safe.

I slowly crept up to the door, not wanting to scare cat if she is in there. When i got to the door i tried the handle, of course its locked. I stepped away to try and find a different way in when i heard a small voice shouting for help.

It sounded just like cats voice!

I ran Up to the door shouting cats name over and over again, banging on the door.

Cats POV

Was that jades voice.

'Cat' she shouted again. it was Jade !

I ran up to the door again and heard a loud thumping. 'Jade what are you doing' i asked.

'Trying to bust this door down to get you out' was the answer, 'Now get away from the door so when i knock it down i don't fffbff'

'What was that, i don't understand that language' i said, puzzled.

Their was no answer.

'Jade?, Jade whats happening!' i said urgently.

But all i heard was a scream.

**AN/I hope you like it and don't forget to review.**

**Thank you xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/Yay another chapter of The wood, I am kinda getting stuck on this so if you have any ideas on what i could do next them just tell me in a review.**

**By the way this chapter is a bit before the end of the last chapter, just in a different point of view if thats makes sense. if you do get confused then just tell me in a review and i will make sure you understand whats going on.**

**Sorry for that long Authors note anyway on with the story.**

Becks POV

I decided not to fight back anymore because i knew what andre said was true, so i just walked on with the rest of them. Andre still kept a firm hold on my arm though to make sure i didn't go after Jade.

This was taking forever all we are doing is walking at this rate we will never find either of them.

'Guys, we are never gonna find them if we just walk along like a bunch of elderlies!' i suddenly shouted making them all jump, i immediately regretted the angry tone i put in to my voice.

'I'm sorry' i apologised 'i'm just really worried about them'

'Its okayy man we understand' Andre said 'we're worried about them as well'

'You know maybe we should just call the police' said Tori 'we can't just keep walking around the woods all night, its dangerous'

'Yeah thats a good idea does anyone have any signal?' Asked Andre.

We all checked our phones and we all shook our heads, No signal.

'okay well lets just walk to the police station we won't be able to find them both by ourselves in one night' said Tori.

'Yeah okayy' i said 'lets just go to the police and-'. I was cut off by a very familiar scream.

That was Jade.

I went in to panic mode. No no no Jade can't be hurt she just can't be.

'Okay change of plan' said tori 'we have to go find them ourselves... Now!'

We all started to run in the direction the scream came from.

Jades POV

Who does this freak think he is touching me, no one touches Jade west without my permission.

I started waving my arms around like a crazy person to try and make whoever it was let go of me.

It didn't work this guy is strong. Well if i can't get them to let go then i will have to try and get the gangs attention.

I took a deep breath and let out the loudest scream i have ever done in my life, i was actually quite impressed with myself.

Next thing i know their was a throbbing pain in my face. The freak had punched me.

He picked me up and flung me over his shoulder, i didn't have the strength to fight back because i was still in a daze from being punched in the face. I could vaguely see people running towards me shouting my name i tried to answer them but i was too weak.

He threw me into the house and i landed painfully on my backside, hitting my head on the wall.

'Jade!' cat shouted, 'Jade, are you okay' she asked me waving her hand in front of my face.

I slowly and painfully pushed myself up from the floor into a sitting position. 'Wow that guy was strong' was all i could say.

Becks POV

I was still running, i knew by now that the others had stopped as soon as they came into the clearing, but i wasn't giving up.

My shoulder bumped into the guy who had Jade and Cat but i didn't acknowledge it, all i could think about was making sure Jade and cat were okay.

I went up to the door and started pounding my fists on it. 'Jade, Cat are you okay' i shouted.

I stopped for a bit to listen for a response. 'yeah we're okay' i heard Jade say. 'Beck please help us we're scared' came cats small voice.

'Don't worry we'll get you out of their'

I knew i would do anything to have my girlfriend back in my arms.

**AN/Please review xoxox**


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE !**

**I'm Sorry if you thought this was going to be a new chapter, but I really don't know weather I want to continue this story because I really don't think its good. Please if you want me to continue it tell me in a review, also if you have any ideas tell me in a review as well because I am kind of stuck on what to write next. **

**~ Cat :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN/ Okay so I have decided to continue with this story, but I will warn you the chapters are probably going to be quite short. Anyway enjoy. :)**

Jades POV

"Jade, Jade...JADE!" I jumped a little as Cats voice brought me back to reality. I turned my head to look at her "What" I asked.

"I'm scared...What do you think he wants with us" She asked me, I was about to tell her that everything was going to be okayy and that the gang would find us and get us out of here but, looking into her deep brown eyes so full of innocence I knew I couldn't lie to her.

"I don't know Cat, I really don't know but, can I tell you a secret" she nodded her head eagerly "I'm scared too".

"Aww Jadey" she said as she shuffled closer to be and wrapped her arms around me, I returned the embrace and we slowly drifted into a restless sleep.

Becks POV

"Okayy guys we need a plan to get them out of there as quick as we can' I said hurriedly.

"Okayy, how about we..." Andre started before he was interrupted by Tori, "heyy guys look" she said pointing at the house.

We all looked over and saw the man open the door look inside and then walk away again, it may have just been me but I don't think he locked it again.

"Oh my god guys did you see that he didn't lock the door" Tori said excitedly "Lets go".

We all ran up to the door, I got there first. Throwing open the door we stumbled in the door. "Jade, Cat" I shouted.

I couldn't see anything and them suddenly someone collided with me and wrapped their arms around me. Looking down I saw a head of red hair.

"Yay Beck I know you would save us" she said. She detached herself from me and started attacking Tori and Andre with hugs instead.

Looking back around I saw Jade standing in front of me. "Jade" I said relief flooding through me. I wrapped my arms around her kissing the top of her head, breathing in her scent which I could never get sick of.

"Are you okayy" I asked. "Yeahh i'm fine" She replied "Lets just get out of here" and thats when we heard it. The slam of the door and then the key turning in the lock.

We all turned around to face the door, which confirmed our suspicion, we were locked in.

Cat started whimpering and Tori hugged her while she silently sobbed. My grip on Jade got tighter and she buried her head in my shoulder.

Then I realised something.

"Heyy guys, Wheres Robbie?"

**AN/ Sorry that was insanely short but I will try my best to make them longer. Please review and tell me what you think. :)**

**~ Cat xoxox **


End file.
